mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pegasus Mob
The Pegasus is one of the first mobs formed in 2000 by seven wild meerkats. The first dominant female was a meerkat named Hydra and her mate was Cupid. After they reigned for five year then her eldest daughter Chimera took fmeale dominance. She was joined by Martians male Adonis who took male dominance. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Hydra and Cupid were the dominant pair. After them thier four year old daughter Chimera took dominance with her brother Ceberus. Then the last Martians male Adonis joined the group and took male dominance. Chimera succumbed to a snake bite leaving her daughter Reiji as the new dominant female in her place. In 2008, Adonis died leaving his son Gingka as the new dominant male. Then a group of Bakugan males joined the group with Drago taking dominance. Current Members The Pegasus have 15 members as of September 2008. Reiji (VPGF060) Dominant Female ''' Drago (VBKM013) '''Dominant Male Preyus (VBKM015) Elright (VBKM025) Linus (VBKM026) Sting (VPGM076) Jake (VPGM077) Covey (VPGF079) Leon (VPGM080) Marche (VPGM081) Nichole (VPGF082) Odin (VPGM083) Glen (VPGM084) Gigante (VPGF085) David (VPGM086) All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the group. Hydra (VPGF001) Cupid (VPGM002) Zapper (VPGM003) Zippy (VPGM004) Sonic (VPGM005) Sandy (VPGF006) Mary (VPGF007) Dwarf (VPGF008) Elf (VPGM009) Goblin (VPGF010) Hamster (VPGM0011) Ginny Big (VPGM012) Chinchilla (VPGF013) Mouse (VPGF014) Troll (VPGM015) VPGM016 Grendel (VPGM017) Mermaid (VPGF018) VPGP019 Merman (VPGM020) Cerberus (VPGM021) Chimera (VPGF022) Kelpie (VPGM023) Basilisk (VPGM024) Wyvern (VPGM025) VPGF026 Dragon (VPGM027) Knucker (VPGF028) Nargun (VPGM029) Nymph (VPGF030) Naga (VPGF031) Phoenix (VPGF034) Roc (VPGM035) Harpy (VPGF036) Siren (VPGF037) Garm (VPGM038) Gnome (VPGM039) Gremlin (VPGF040) Gargoyle (VPGM041) Satyr (VPGM042) Sileni (VPGF043) Satyrisci (VPGF044) Gorgon (VPGM045) Medusa (VPGF046) Phantom (VPGM047) Banshee (VPGF048) Phantom (VPGM047) Banshee (VPGF048) Ghost (VPGM049) Minotaur (VPGM050) Centaur (VPGF051) Hippogriff (VPGF052) Unicorn (VPGF053) Griffin (VPGM054) Manticore (VPGM055) Orc (VPGM056) Ogre (VPGM057) VPGF058 VPGF059 Adonis (VMTM046) Reiji (VPGF060) Madoka (VPGF061) Kyoya (VPGF062) Gingka (VPGM063) Hikaru (VPGF064) Tsubasa (VPGM065) Kenta (VPGF066) Ryugo (VPGM067) Tobio (VPGM068) Benkei (VPGM069) Hyoma (VPGM070) Tetsuya (VPGF071) Ryutaro (VPGM072) Yu (VPGF073) Masamune (VPGF074) VPGF075 Sting (VPGM076) Jake (VPGM077) Sho (VPGM078) Covey (VPGF079) Leon (VPGM080) Marche (VPGM081) Nichole (VPGF082) Drago (VBKM013) Preyus (VBKM015) Elright (VBKM025) Linus (VBKM026) Odin (VPGM083) Glen (VPGM084) Gigante (VPGF085) David (VPGM086) Ricvals When the group was discovered the Pegasus Mob held a territory near the Escaflowne Mob. Their territory also boarder teh Capricorn and Doppelganger. History August 2001: '''The Pegasus was formed by Hyrda, Cupid, Zapper,Zippy, Sandy, Sonic, Mary, Dwarf, Elf, Goblin, Hamster, Ginny Big, Chinchilla and Mouse. Hydra and Cupid were the dominant pair. '''September 2001: '''Sandy was pregnant. Zapper went roving. '''October 2001: '''Sandy gave birth to Troll, VPGM016 and Grendel. '''November 2001: Zapper, Zippy ad Sonic went roving. Decmber 2001: '''Mary was pregnant and Hydra aborted. Sandy was evicted. VPGM016 was predated. '''Janaury 2002: Mary gave birth to Mermaid, Merman and VPGP019. February 2002: Sonic went roving. March 2002: '''Zapper, Zippy and Sonic went roving. '''April 2002: '''Hydra was pregnant. Sandy and Mary were evicted. '''May 2002: '''Hydra gave birth to Cerberus, Chimera and Kelpie. '''June 2002: Sandy was predated. Zapper, Zippy and Sonic went roving July 2002: '''Zippy was Last Seen. VPGP019 was predated. '''August 2002: '''Hydra was pregnant. She evicted Mary and Dwarf. '''September 2002: '''Hydra gave birth to Basilisk, Wyvern, VPGF026, Dragon and Knucker. '''October 2002: '''Zapper and Mary were Last Seen. '''November 2002: '''Sonic, Elf and Hamster left the group and formed the Elves '''December 2002: '''Hydra was pregnant. She evicted Drawf, Chinchill, Mouse and Mermaid '''January 2003: '''Hydra gave birth to Naga, Nymph and Nargun. Drawf, Chinchill, Mouse and Mermaid joined Whiskers males to form Capricorn. '''February 2003: VPGF026 was predated. Goblin was pregnant. Ginny Pig Troll and Grendel went roving. March 2003: '''Goblin gave birth to Garm, Gnome, Gremlin and Gargoyle. Troll went roving. '''April 2003: '''Hydra was pregnant. Goblin and Chimera were evicted. Ginny Pig, Troll and Grendel went roving. '''May 2003: Hydra gave birth to Phoenix, Roc, Harpy and Siren. Goblin was pregnant. June 2003: Goblin gave birth to Satyr, Sileni and Satyrisci. July 2003: Ginni Pig was Last Seen. Three encounters with Capricorn. August 2003: '''Two encounters with Eskimos. '''September 2003: '''Troll, Grendel, Merman and Cerberus went roving. '''October 2003: '''Hydra was pregnant. Goblin, Chimera and Knucker. '''November 2003: '''Hydra gave birth to Gorgon and Medusa. '''December 2003: '''Troll, Grendel, Merman, Cerberus, Kelpie, Basilisk, Wyvern and Dragon went roving. '''January 2004: '''Merman was Last Seen. '''February 2004: Hydra was pregant. Goblin, Chimera, Knucker and Nymph were evicted. Goblin was Last Seen. One encounter with Doppelgangers. March 2004: Hydra gave birth to Phantom, Banshee and Ghost. One encounter with Doppelgangers. April 2004: Knucker was pregnant. May 2004: '''Knucker gave birth to Minotaur and Centaur '''June 2004: '''Hydra was pregnant. She evicted Naga, Siren, Sileni and Gnome left the group and joined the Vexos. '''July 2004: '''Hydra gave birth to Hippogriff, Unicorn, Griffin and Manticore. '''August 2004: '''Troll, Grendel, Cerberus, Kelpie, Basilisk, Wyvern, Dragon, Nargun, Roc and Garm went roving. One encounter with Doppelgangers. '''September 2004: '''Knucker was pregnant. Troll, Grendel, Cerberus, Kelpie, Basilisk, Wyvern, Dragon, Nargun, Roc and Garm went roving. Two encounters with Doppelgangers. '''October 2004: '''Knucker lost her litter. Hydra was pregnant. One encounter with Doppelgangers. '''November 2004: Hydra gave birth to Orc, Ogre, VPGF058 and VPGF059. December 2004: '''Hydra was biten by a cape cobra and died. Chimera became the dominant female. Kelpie, Nargun, Garm, Gargoyle and Phantom left the group. '''January 2005: '''VPGF059 was predated. Cupid, Troll, Grendel, Cerberus, Kelpie, Basilisk, Wyvern, Dragon, Nargun, Roc, Garm, Gargoyle and Satyr went roving. Three encounters with Doppelgangers. '''February 2005: VPGF058 was predated. Troll, Grendel, Dragon, and Ghost left the group. March 2005: '''Group split. '''April 2005: '''Cupid died. Medusa aborted. '''May 2005: Adonis joined the group and became the dominant male. June 2005: Satyrisci was predated. Mintotaur went roving. One encounter with Doppelgangers. July 2005: Chimera was pregnant. Pheonix, Banhsee, Centaur, Hippogriff and Unicorn were evicted. Two encounters with Quileute. August 2005: '''Chimera have birth to Reiji, Modoka, Kyoya and Gingka. Three encounters with Doppelgangers. '''September 2005: '''Minotaur, Griffin and Manticore went roving. '''October 2005: '''Centaur was pregnant. '''November 2005: Centaur aborted. Minotaur, Griffin, Manticore, Orge and Orc went roving. December 2005: '''Chimera was pregnant. Pheonix, Banshee, Centaur, Hippogriff and Unicorn were evicted. '''Janaury 2006: Chimera gave birth to Hikaru, Tsubasa, Kenta and Ryuga. Two encounters with Doppelgangers. February 2006: '''Centaur was pregnant. Minotaur, Griffin, Manticore, Orge and Orc went roving. '''March 2006: '''Centaur aborted her litter. Minotaur, Griffin, Manticore, Orge and Orc went roving. '''April 2006: Chamera was pregnant. Pheonix, Banshee, Centuar, Hippogriff and Unicorn were evicted. May 2006: Chimera gave birth to Tobio, Benkei and Hyoma. June 2006: '''Hippogriff was pregnant. One encounter with Doppelgangers. '''July 2006: '''Hippogriff aborted. '''August 2006: '''Chimera was pregnant. Pheonix, Banshee, Centuar, Hippogriff and Unicorn were evicted and left the group. Two encounters with Doppelgangers. '''September 2006: '''Chimera gave birth to Tetsuya, Ryutaro, Yu and Masamune. '''October 2006: Minotaur, Griffin, Manticore, Orge and Orc went roving. Two encounters with Escaflowne. November 2006: '''Minotaur, Griffin, Manticore, Orge, Orc and Gingka went roving. One encounter with Quileute and Escaflowne. December 2006: Minotaur, Griffin, Manticore, Orge and Orc left the group Two encounters with Doppelgangers. '''Janaury 2007: '''Gingka and Kyoya went roving. One encounter with Doppelgangers. '''February 2007: '''Chimera died. Reiji became the dominant female. Modoka and Kyoya were evicted. '''March 2007: '''Adonis, Gingka and Kyoya went roving. Two encounters with Doppelgangers. '''April 2007: '''Adonis, Gingka, Kyoya and Ryuga went roving. Three encouters with Quileute. '''May 2007: '''Adonis, Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga and Benkei went roving. One encounter with Doppelganger. '''June 2007: '''Two encounters with Escaflowne. '''July 2007: '''Reiji was seen mating with Jack. '''August 2007: '''Adonis, Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Benkei, Tobio and Hyoma went roving. '''September 2007: Reiji was pregnant. Madoka and Hikaru were evicted. Adonis, Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Benkei, Tobio, Hyoma and Tsubasa went roving. October 2007: '''Reiji gave birth to VPGF075, Sting and Jake. '''November 2007: '''Adonis, Kyoya, Ryuga, Tsubasa and Benkei went roving. One encounter with Doppelgangers. '''December 2007: Adonis died. Gingka became the dominant male. Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Tsubasa and Tobio went roving. Janaury 2008: '''VPGF075 was predated. Kyoya, Ryuga, Tsubasa, Benkei and Tobio left the group. '''March 2009: '''Hikaru was pregnant. Gingka, Hyoma, Ryutaro and Masamune went roving. One encounter with Doppelganger. '''April 2008: Hikaru gave birth to Sho, Covey, Leon, Marche and Nichole. One encounter with Doppelganger. May 2008: Ryutaro and Masamune went roving. One encounter with Doppelgangers and Capricorn. June 2008: Drago, Preyus, Elright and Linus joined the group. Gingka, Ryugo, Hyoma, Ryutaro and Masamune went roving. Drago became the dominant male. July 2008: '''Preyus went roving. '''August 2008: Reiji was pregnant. Madoka, Hikaru, Kenta, Tetsuya and Yu were evicted. Madoka, Hikaru, Kenta, Tetsuya and Yu left the group. September 2008: Reiji gave birth to Odin, Glen, Gigante and David. October 2008: '''Preyus, Elright and Linus went roving. '''November 2008: Preyus, Gorem, Hydra and Klause went roving.went roving. '''December 2008: '''Reiji was pregnant. Category:Meerkat Mobs